


twenty minutes

by bravo six going queer (cottoncandyacey)



Series: bugs and poltergeists [5]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Look at them gooooo, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy fluff, just some soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/bravo%20six%20going%20queer
Summary: ghost wakes up around twenty minutes before he needs to report for duty.oh, and roach is there, too.[ lowercase intentional !! ]
Relationships: Simon "Ghost" Riley/Gary "Roach" Sanderson
Series: bugs and poltergeists [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720633
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	twenty minutes

**Author's Note:**

> haha brbrbbrb soft ghost/roach go brrrrrrrr.....

truth be told, simon all but _purrs_ under the touch of gary's hand, the sargeant's careful fingers threading through dark hair as he watches simon's face scrunch up slightly in his half awake state before he sniffles slightly and starts to stir awake.  
  
he blinks a few times, eyes barely opening, before he shifts, gary's hand pulling back so simon can rub his eyes and blink them open fully, the taller of the two looking at gary with a soft expression once his eyes are open properly and he can see his boyfriend's warm face in front of his, eyes scrunched ever so slightly in a soft and faint smile that makes simon feel all fuzzy and warm no matter how many times he sees it.  
  
"hey, bug," he murmurs, still sleepy and voice a little rough as he tugs at gary's shirt, gathering him closer as gary willingly shuffles into his boyfriend's arms, allowing simon to pull him close and tangle his fingers in the hair at the base of his skull, kissing the top of his head softly. "you sleep okay?"  
  
"yeah," gary sighs contentedly, nuzzling against simon's sternum, being rewarded with an amused little huff and a soft kiss being pressed into his hair again. "did you?"  
  
"i did, yeah." simon confirms, and gary feels the shift in simon's chest when he yawns, smiling when he hears the heavy but content sigh at the tail end of it, the smile growing when simon sleepily curls around him, holds him tight against his chest.  
  
"we have to be out in twenty." gary warns, and simon hums in acknowledgment, nosing the top of gary's head before nuzzling into him and settling, seeming pretty content to stay there and not move an inch.  
  
fully aware that that's _exactly_ what it is, gary half-laughs, breathless and half exasperated.  
  
"you're impossible, simon." he scolds, voice a little too affectionate to be truly angry or annoyed, and the way simon chuckles into him shows that oh, he knows that.  
  
"i love you too, sanderson." simon teases, and in that pocket of peace before their duties as members of the one-four-one need their attention, everything is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> yeahhh.....
> 
> (running-mazes on tumblr!!)


End file.
